


Dear Mr. Fantasy

by spentlizard



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 23 days in space, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Because all MCU villains must be connected to Tony Stark for some reason, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kang is Tony and Nebula's son, Loneliness, Mother-Son Relationship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula (Marvel) Feels, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Nebula-centric (Marvel), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Nebula (Marvel), Parent Nebula, Parent Tony Stark, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-snap, Pregnancy, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Thanos is an asshole, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Unplanned Pregnancy, it's all about Nebula here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spentlizard/pseuds/spentlizard
Summary: Alone and adrift in outer space with no hope for survival, two lost souls find solace in each other as they near the end. Only the end never comes for them, and life, somehow, continues on after all the death and destruction.For Tony Stark, it means giving up his armor and tricks and toys so that he can live a quiet life with his wife and daughter. For Nebula, it means having to let go of the only man she ever loved in order to ensure his happiness.But Nebula soon realizes that Tony has left her far more than just the memories of their time together.





	Dear Mr. Fantasy

I don't have a story written yet, I just wanted to get this prompt in before anyone else claimed it. I'll try to write something soon.

Also, this is written for a friend who won't stop talking to me about Tony/Nebula fics.


End file.
